poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Explanations/the T-1000
This is where the T-800 and our hereos explain their stories to John Connor and where the T-800 explains about the T-1000, in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day. veiw as the Terminator and our heroes continue driving forward John Connor: Okay, time out! Stop the bike! Stop the cars! Time out! Come on! Stop the bike, stop the cars! Terminator and our heroes turn onto a street and then pull into an ally and stop, as John Connor hops off the motorcycle John Connor: Holy. Now don't take this the wrong way. But you are a Terminator, right? Terminator: Yes. Cybernyne systems model 101. takes out the shotgun and starts reloading it John Connor: No. he fells the back of the Terminator jsut to check Holy crap, you're really real. I mean, whoa. You're like a machine underneath, right? But sorta alive on the outside? Terminator: I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over metal endoskeleton. John Connor: the Terminator's face and then feels inside a bullet hole and finds blood Oh, this is intense. Get a grip John. our heroes Okay, now don't take this the wrong guys, but you are talking trains, ponies, and pets, right? Applejack: Eeyup. Thomas: We're from the Island of Sodor and the kingdom of Equestria. Zoe Trent: While we pets are from a pet day care in the town of Manehatten. Blythe Baxter: And I work at the pet day care. Brian: And we're from Quhog, Road Island. Lazlo: Me, Raj, and Clam are from Camp Kdney. Eddy: Me, and my buds are from Peach Creek Cul-du-Sac Blossom: And me and my sisters, are from Towns Ville. John Connor: the side of Percy's cab, and then touches Pinkie's mane Holy, you guys are really real. Okay, so you ponies can fly and conjure magic? Shining Armor: Sorta. Me, my sister, and the 2 white uncorns conjure magic. While my wife, Rainbow, Daring Do, and the small orange filly can fly. John Connor: Shining Armor's horn and then Cadance's wings Oh. Okay, um, none of you are here to kill me. I figured that part out for myself, so what's the deal? Terminator: My mission, is to protect you. the shotgun away John Connor: Yeah, who sent you? Terminator: You did. 35 years from now, you reprogramed me to be your protect here, in this time. John Connor: Oh. This is deep. our heroes Okay, so who sent you guys? Mucker: Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria. Edd: We're from the year: 2018. John Connor: 2018? How did you get here if you're from 2018? Mucker: We came in a DeLorean Time Machine I built. John Connor: Oh. Edd: Ed. 2018, hasen't happen yet. So it's 2014. ED: stupidly Okay. veiw firefighters trying to put out the burning tow truck in the canal, as the T-1000 walks up to the scene and then he gets in a police car on, we veiw the T-800 and our heroes driving down the street at night John Connor: Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts